1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic separators for grinding mills and more particularly to dynamic separators for grinding mills designed to prevent the dispersion medium from gathering at the rim of the rotor to thereby minimize the wear of the stator.
2. Prior Art
In dispersion agitators, such as a grain mill, in order to separate the dispersion medium, such as beads, from the processed material, a dynamic separator is used. A dynamic separator is constructed such that a specified space is maintained between the stator fixed to a stationary portion and rotor mounted on the rotary portion so that only the processed material can be discharged through the space. Usually, both the stator and the rotor are made of wear-resisting material.
Such dynamic separators, however, have been defective in that towards the rim area of the disc-form rotor the dispersion medium which has been previously separated or is contained within the material to be processed gathers at the rim of the rotor. Since the dispersion media gathered at the rim of the rotor moves with the rotation of the rotor, the rotor and the stator tend to be quickly worn out. In addition, on the surface of the stator a circular groove is carved along the rotor rim thereby necessitating frequent replacement of the stator.